


Checkmate, Mr. Raven

by Princess_Levi_Heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affairs, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cursed forest, Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gangs, Gay Sex, Idfk anymore, Kingdoms, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pesant, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Some Fluff, War, You might cry, assult, hopefully, nobles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Levi_Heichou/pseuds/Princess_Levi_Heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will update every Saturday and Tuesday (Hopefully I can keep that steady) if you have and suggestions for this story please, don't hesitate to ask! My Tumblr is </p>
<p>Dont-Go-Alone-Take-Levi</p>
<p>My Kik is</p>
<p>DontGoAloneTakeThis</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The end. (Eren's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> I will update every Saturday and Tuesday (Hopefully I can keep that steady) if you have and suggestions for this story please, don't hesitate to ask! My Tumblr is 
> 
> Dont-Go-Alone-Take-Levi
> 
> My Kik is
> 
> DontGoAloneTakeThis

_All Eren saw, was Levi's chaotic smirk beaming down on him. This was it, the Raven had captured the Phoenix._

 

Eren was in his office, dawn's light slowly setting in through the window next to him, the sun shown across the floor, dust particles obviously stirred in the light. He lightly yawned, finishing up a few papers of approval to his kingdom. Mikasa, his childhood friend and bkw wife, brought in a small tray of biscuits and coffee. Next to the coffee sat a small pouring container of sugar and a tea cup of milk. He smiles twords his wife, standing to greet her. "Morning Mika." He takes the tray from her to sit it on his desk. She hugged him tight. "Eren, you didn't come to bed last night, is something wrong?" She pulled away with a concerned look. Eren just smiled and lightly laughed. "No, I was busy filling out paper work, one of our nobles wished to open a pottery shop. I had to go over all the forms and approve him so he could move in stuff today." Mikasa smiled, adoring how generous Eren was. "Well, when you finish, you have to meet the other kingdom to discuss land. Remember?" Eren groaned. "Damn.. I forgot.. Give me about thirty minuets to get dressed." He kisses her gently, walking out of his office and to the bathroom.

\---

Eren felt the steam of the shower hit his back. He rubbed the grime off his face as he turned away from the water. He placed his hands in front of him onto the wall. Have shut his eyes and let his head hang. He didn't want to go to the meeting. He  _dreaded_ having to go meet Levi, the King, or as he likes to call himself, the God of his kingdom. They have fought over land as soon as Eren took the throne in place of his I'll father. Levi though that the inexperienced nature of Eren, would allow himself to take the Land away. Eren would never let that happen. He had hoped to use the land as a place for his people to expand and thrive in the vast expansion of recourses. Levi, on the other hand only wanted to use the land to increase the size of his army and castle. After a while of just standing there he had cleaned up. Stepping out of the shower he used the towel to rub out the water in his hair. His dark brown hair pressed against his face as he shook his head to dry it out. Once he toussled it out, it took it's natural messy form back. He suited up in grey jeans and a dark red button up. He rolled uo his sleeves past his elbows. Finding his black sleek tench coatz he draped it over his forearm. "I'll be back in a few hours Kasa. Would you mind making lunch?" He tilted his head. Mikasa kisses his chin. "I do not mind at all, don't start another war again!!" She exlamied. He simply laughed and rolled his eyes, making his way down to the carriage. 

\---

Eren arrived to the large castle, sighing heavily guards escort him inside to Levi's office. Levi sat at his desk, sipping his tea while holding it by the rim. Eren stands in front of the now closed door. "What do you  _want_ Ackerman." He spat. Levi smiled and set his tea down, swallowing. "I'm declaring war, Jaëger..."


	2. This means war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of violence ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudo! It really does mean a lot. I'll try to make this chapter longer, I was at work all day yesterday. Today my shift doesn't end from 9am-12am, so I'll write during my breaks!

Eren stood there in shock. "What!? Why!?" He slammed his hands on Levi's desk, quickly leaning in. Levi raises his thin eyebrows. "Did I stutter, Jaëger?" He slowly tilts his head. Eren's eyes slowly widened. "Why in hell would you want to start another  **war**!?"

Eren dug his nails into the wood of the desk, causing claw marks. Levi stabbed a dagger into his right hand, causing Eren to help and draw his whole body back a few feet. "Don't ruin my desk, you ignorant shit sponge." He cleaned away the blood off his desk. Eren's tore the sleeve off of his white trench coat and wrapped it around his bleeding hand. "Fuc- Why do you want to start war!?" He glares at him. Levi smirks and stands, handing him a war contract. "Sign this."

\---

Eren looked at the papers, then back up tword the white, sharp features of Levi. "Go to hell." He spit on him, Levi flexing his jaw. He simply wiped it away with a rag and slowly popped his knuckles. "Jaëger. I'm  _really_ trying my hardest not to kill you." Levi spun around, sweeping his feet from under him, causing Eren to collapse. Eren heaved, the wind getting knocked out of him.

He coughed and kicked in Levi's knee, in result, him stumbling backwards. Levi's grey eyes widened, a snarl emiting from his teeth. "Ackerman, I'm not starting war! We both almost went bankrupt last time!" He yells. His fists ball up, his nails digging into his palms. The last war, would be nothing compared to the upcoming one. Although the previous one cost both kingdoms tons of money. It took 3 years to rebuild their armies.  **  
**

\---

"I know, no matter how long we fight or discuss this, you won't give over the land, and I won't give over the land. So, I'm going to attack you." He glares Eren sighed heavily. "So be it." With his good hand, he signed the war pact. After a long discussion about the area and time, Eren made his way home.

Once he stepped into the door Mikasa immediately begins bickering and yelling at him. "I told you not to start another war!!!" She stated. Eren simply ignored her and made his way into his office, locking the door and leaning on it. He sighed and rubbed the sides of his head to calm down. Ever since he was a child, Eren had major anger problems, not your typical hissy fits, but full on rage and hitting people. He sat at his desk, calling a few people, one being Keith shadis, his army general. They agreed to meet the next day around high noon, hoping to make plans. What he wondered though... Was why Ackerman kept smirking at him... He usually didn't do that...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This took forever! I hope you guys like it.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, thank you for checking out my story, I know it's not very long yet but thank you for reading. I do understand that the chapters are not very long. I do wish to make them longer but I do not have any ideas! If you guys would help out that'd be amazing!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've liked this story so far! This is my first one so far, do expect lots of torture and or assult in upcoming chapters.


End file.
